psifandomcom-20200214-history
Bi-Location
Bi-location, (also known as dual omnipresence) occurs when an individual or object is located, or appears to be located, in two distinct places at the same instant in time. The way of leaving the body that I am least familiar with involves the subtle shift in attention away from the senses and concentration on some non-sensory image or state. The thing that distinguishes this from normal imagination is the uninterrupted or continuous nature of the inner experience and its clarity or three-dimensional quality. In this kind of spiritual travel, the experiencing person can instantaneously shift back to the physical senses with no resistance or time required to regain normal waking sensory experience. This kind of spiritual travel is perhaps a more advanced form since it allows for integration of inner and outer experience. Here the line between spiritual travel and normal waking experience becomes less firm. The shift between the two can take place anywhere. This is perhaps the least dramatic form of spiritual travel, but also the most useful for the purpose of bringing the knowledge of the inner world to the outer world. This ability the shift back and forth between two completely separate existences, one in the body and one out of the body is sometimes called bi-location. I do not use bi-location to mean having two physical bodies as some authors do, but only to describe the ability to perceive two separate worlds. Training Close your eyes and look into the abyss like darkness inside your eyelid, really focus make sure people don't interrupt, (there aren't really any negative repercussions except that you will lose concentration and have to start all over again.) Continuing on with this, look into the darkness in your eyelids and imagine a door, as vividly as possible. A door a white door, one that leads to your subconscious. Now open the door and you will enter a white room, to keep a homeostasis, imagine this room each time you conduct this practice. Assuming you have entered this room, you find that there is another door in front of you, it doesn't have a breadth and if you look behind it there is nothing. But you know when you finally open the door you will be on the other side. Do not open the door yet, but listen for what is on the other side. Remember, you are already in verse, you just need to become aware that you are already in verse. Open the door and describe of the enviornment in the comments. I will tell you if you have reached it or not, but you will feel like you are two people, and yes, it is ok if you see in third person. Eventually you will reach first person which means you have completely merged. That technique is just to help you, in all honesty you do not really need to imagine the door you can simply see into verse but many need visualizations for the first time. You need to look into your own mind until you meet a barrier get past that barrier and see into verse. Material from: http://krystallnacht.com/lib/Magick/Astral%20Projection/Travel%20in%20Spiritual%20Worlds.pdf Category:All Abilities